The spirit maiden
by Tara's dreams
Summary: Fanfiction avec les personnages de Zelda, post-hyrule warriors (références à OOT) Plus psychologique/philosophique qu'action. M: certains passages pourraient choquer les lecteurs à l'avenir


Prologue

C'était grand, trop grand. Vide. Froid. Et elle s'y sentait seule. C'était un grand palais, au large et solides pierres blanches et aux très grandes fenêtres. C'était très luxueux, tout comme ses riches habits de gardienne, mais, au fond, que cela importait? Il n'y avait personne. Seulement elle, ce grand miroir, ce sceptre, ce vide.

Elle soupira. Elle pensait à lui, à elle, elle qu'elle avait perdue. Elle qui, maintenant, la condamnait à rester seule. Pourquoi sa moitié n'avait-elle pas pu résister comme elle l'avait Fait? Ça n'avait pas été facile, de renoncer à lui. Ça avait fait mal. Une grande déchirure, qui saignait toujours, un petit peu à la fois et qui coulait comme une rivière lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle pouvait donc plus que quiconque comprendre la souffrance que sa moitié avait essayé de taire, avant de se laisser submerger.

Oui, Cia, sa moitié, n'était plus. Au terme d'une longue bataille menée dans son cœur, qui avait ravagé tout le pays. Et Lana en était responsable aussi, à quelque part. Elle n'avait pas été capable de retenir sa souffrance, et alors elle s'était séparée en deux : le côté lumière et le côté d'ombre. L'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre? C'était pourtant maintenant le cas. Mais elle se laissait peu à peu tomber dans la déprime. Personne à qui parler. Seulement des gens à penser, à avoir mal. Bien sûr elle se devait de garder le temps et la triforce, mais tout était calme, à présent. Il y avait eu la guerre au quelle Cia était partie à jamais. Il y avait eu cette incident, où cette guerrière était venue implorer son aide, aide qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter, puisqu'elle n'était pas en mesure de changer le temps, seulement de veiller sur lui. Oui, Lana était porteuse d'un lourd secret, secret dont elle et cette guerrière était les seules personnes en vie à être au courant, pour toujours, au silence à jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que la guerre était terminée, et seulement quelques bâtiments n'étaient pas terminé de construire. C'était le printemps. L'air était encore frais le matin, mais les doux rayons du soleil venaient se frotter contre la peau, la réchauffant. Les arbres bourgeonnaient, les enfants courraient en riant, se faufilant entre les jambes des passants, bousculant les ouvriers. Ceux-ci leurs ébouriffaient les cheveux en riant : la paix, la tranquillité et la joie était revenus : les enfants en étaient la preuve, et tous appréciaient leur candeur. C'était sans doute eux qui profitaient le plus de la paix nouvelle dans le royaume, après des mois à avoir vécus cachés, tremblotants de peur, de froid et de faim.

Link se promenait dans les rues du bourg, vêtu simplement : il n'était attendu en garde à la salle d'audience qu'en début d'après-midi. Sans sa tunique verte, peu le reconnaissait et cela lui convenait parfaitement : il avait toujours été calme, réservé : jamais le centre d'attention. Bien sûr après la guerre une cérémonie avait eu lieu en son honneur : Il avait été très intimidé par toute cette attention portée directement sur lui, mais il en avait aussi été très heureux : il avait enfin eu le respect et la reconnaissance des membres de la garde, et même celle des chevaliers. Au cours de cette cérémonie, il avait également été promu chevalier de la garde personnelle de la reine par la générale suprême Impa, sa compagne d'armes, à condition de finir son entrainement, qui avait été coupé par la guerre. Ce qu'il termina facilement dès qu'il fut de retour dans l'enceinte du château. Il était à présent chevalier, adoué par la reine elle-même. Chevalier de sa garde personnelle qui plus est, l'honneur ultime qu'un chevalier pouvait espérer rêver d'atteindre; pour cela il fallait avoir toute la confiance de la reine. Cette garde n'était composée que par 3 chevaliers. Il s'agissait donc de Sir Raven, qui était le plus âgé des chevaliers, mais également le plus expérimenté, bien qu'un œil en moins. Personne ne savait au cours de quelle bataille il l'avait perdu, ce qui alimentait bien des rumeurs chez les apprentis. De la garde faisait évidement parti Impa, seikha au service de la reine dès son plus jeune âge; sa loyauté était sans fin. Puis Link. Il était le plus jeune, mais personne ne s'était permis de contester sa nomination : personne ne remettait en doute son courage et sa loyauté après ses exploits qui avait sauvé le royaume. La garde royale-ou personnelle de la reine- était donc les seuls à être autorisés d'entrer dans les quartiers personnels de la reine, à l'exception de la chambre : permission accordée à Impa elle-seule.

Le conseil, à l'exception des membres masculins de la garde royale, était composé uniquement de femmes. Louda, médecin en chef. Tetra, commandant de la flotte. Impa, qui occupait également le rôle de chef des éclaireurs en plus de générale suprême. Ashey, chevalier veillant sur l'entrainement de ses pairs et des novices, etc.

Link déambulait donc dans les rues, savourant ce moment de calme, regardant les passants s'affairer aux kiosques, les patrouilles passé, les amoureux se tenant la main… Puis, une cloche retentit dans les airs : Il était midi, et les doléances commenceraient dans une heure. Il tourna les talons, et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour mettre sa tenue de fonction officielle. Sa matinée de repos était terminée.

Le palais était grand, comportait de nombreuses et grandes fenêtres qui laissait entrer la lumière et la chaleur du soleil. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries et œuvres d'art, de portraits, de vitraux commémorant les légendes. Link se plaisait à admirer toutes ces belles œuvres : avant de venir à la citadelle pour faire l'école de chevalerie, il vivait dans un petit village très modeste, où livres et peintures étaient plus que rares. Les œuvres relataient l'histoire d'Hyrule : les précédents héros, les sages, les reines ainsi que leur conseillers… Sur l'une se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, entourée de ses conseillers, en costume d'époque. Puis sur l'autre, des personnages qui leur ressemblait très fortement, mais habillés de pirates. Et sur une autre une jeune femme habillée de blanc, les yeux fermés, les mains sur le cœur et ses longs cheveux blonds descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. Link s'y attarda : elle ressemblait beaucoup à la reine, mais il lui semblait la connaitre, de bien avant, comme dans un rêve…

-C'est la déesse Hylia : cette peinture est aussi vieille que le royaume…

Impa.

-Elle lui ressemble…

Impa se contenta de le regarder longuement, avant de soupirer.

-Tu sais, Link, tu devrais étudier davantage.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire : signe de moquerie, mais aussi d'affection, venant d'Impa. En effet, la grande femme était toujours très sérieuse, voire froide. Mais elle n'était que très rarement en colère. Les membres du conseil ne s'en formalisaient donc pas, connaissant son naturel honnête et qui ne témoignait que plus que rarement des émotions. Recevoir une moquerie, un sourire ou une main sur l'épaule de sa part était donc signe d'un grand respect et d'affection, chose réservés presqu'uniquement aux membres du conseil. Impa ne tolérait pas les imbéciles ou les incapables; elle respectait toutefois tout le monde, que ce soit par politesse ou simplement parce qu'elle savait reconnaitre le potentiel des gens : jamais elle ne riait des novices. Elle leur donnait des conseils, sans commentaires subjectifs. La seule personne à qui elle témoignait de l'affection était la reine. Impa veillait sur elle d'un œil protecteur, mais attendrissant. Elle était aussi la seule qui pouvait approcher Impa de près ou la toucher. Voilà, Impa avait une sorte de bulle que seule la reine pouvait franchir, mais ce n'était pas à cause de son titre de monarque : il était évident que ces deux femmes avait construit au fil du temps une relation très solide.

Link l'avait tout de suite compris : certes il n'étudiait pas beaucoup mais il était loin d'être un idiot. Impa était très méfiante envers des gens qui s'approchaient de sa protégée : cette loyauté n'avait donc pas sommeil? Il avait lui-même gouté à cette méfiance, qu'il comprenait totalement : Impa vivait pour son rôle de protectrice de la reine, et elle ne laisserait personne de malveillant lui faire du mal. C'était comme… une mère.

Link n'avait pas connu sa mère puisqu'étant orphelin il avait vécu avec son oncle, mais il pouvait imaginer tout l'amour et la protection qu'une mère pouvait donner à son enfant en observant la façon dont Impa agissait avec Zelda. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose que Zelda et Impa, il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère : Tous savaient que Zelda avait perdu sa mère en bas-âge et ce jour était tristement célébré chaque année : le jour blanc, où tous étaient en congé, afin de passer la journée en famille, du marchand jusqu'aux chevaliers. Certains restaient au château, d'autres étaient heureux d'aller retrouver leur famille et tous plaçaient un œillet sur la porte de leur maison, en signe de respect et de reconnaissance. Le jour du décès de la reine était célébré, mais pas celui du roi. Il n'y avait pas de roi, mais il y en avait eu un : le jour de sa mort inexpliquée, la nouvelle s'était répandue jusque dans son petit village, très éloigné. Certains avaient pleuré, d'autres n'en avait rien à faire, mais tous s'étaient demandés comment, sans jamais avoir de réponse. Évidemment, cette question trottait dans l'esprit de Link- comme dans plusieurs autres d'ailleurs- mais il n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Certes, après avoir fait la guerre avec elles, il était relativement proche de Zelda et Impa, mais il n'osait pas : la mort, surtout celle du roi, était un sujet taboue. Comment oserait-il demander à Zelda les conséquences de la mort de son père et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de son portrait, contrairement à sa mère qui était également à l'origine d'une célébration? Et demander à Impa? Ha! Était-ce seulement dans les livres d'histoire? Elle lui répondrait probablement que cela ne le concernait pas, et avec raison. Il se rendit donc, accompagné d'Impa à la salle d'audience : La reine Zelda recevrait les doléances du peuple durant tout l'après-midi, ce qui sera suivi d'un conseil afin de réfléchir à des solutions.

La place de Link était debout, très légèrement en retrait, à la gauche de la reine. À la droite de Zelda se trouvait Impa et finalement Sir Raven à la gauche de Link. Il entra dans la salle, prit place : les autres membres du conseil se trouvaient déjà à leur place. La salle était un grand rectangle : Au fond se trouvait au-dessus d'un escalier de trois marches un banc sur lequel s'assoirait la reine. Sur ce mur de fond se trouvait une porte blanche aux poignées dorées : c'est par là qu'entrerait Zelda. Link était entré par la porte du mur de droite. Sur le mur de gauche assis sur des bancs étaient les membres du conseil. Puis sur le mur de devant était une large porte par laquelle entrait les gens qui venaient demander conseil. À l'entrée se trouvait Ashey ainsi qu'un autre chevalier qui avait pour missions de veiller à ce que les gens ne portent pas d'armes, pour la sécurité de tous.

(Point de vue de Link)

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et la reine Zelda entra dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue ciel de voilages. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse et portait un petit diadème sur le front. Je la trouvai très belle et répondit à son sourire. Elle salua les membres de son conseil d'un sourire et prit place sur son banc. Les doléances commencèrent : on demandait la construction d'un puits, d'un moulin, la réparation d'un pont, une diligence qui pourrait voyager entre des petits villages pour faciliter les échanges, etc. Je m'efforçai de tous les écouter et de penser à des solutions, puisque c'était l'intérêt de la réunion qui s'en suivrait. Puis, un homme entra. Il avait les cheveux châtains coiffés sur le côté. Il portait une tunique mauve, de la même couleur que ses pantalons et chaussures. Il portait sur ses épaules un large collier doré, regardait le sol en se frottant les mains. On aurait dit un signe d'angoisse, sauf que l'homme paraissait parfaitement calme. Ashey lui dit de se présenter et nommer sa cause, ce à quoi l'étrange homme-quel âge avait-il?- répondit :

-Mon nom importe peu, je suis venu demander une question à notre chère reine, reine incontestée, reine adorée, reine vierge…

-Parle donc droit au but, homme. Dit Ashey d'une voix forte.

Je regardai Impa, qui n'avait pas bougé mais regarde l'homme d'un œil mauvais, prête à bondir. À moi non plus, cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes à ton poste.

Zelda semblait aussi stressée : elle l'écouta, mais je sentais que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Je me demandais simplement comment cela se fait-il qu'une souillée sois assise sur ce trône. Je connais les traditions, et je suis au courant à propos de-

Il ne put en dire davantage qu'Impa apparu en face de lui et l'égorgea d'un coup de lame vif et précis, et disparut avec le cadavre dans un nuage de fumée.

Zelda se releva, horrifiée, ses mains cachant son visage, tandis que les membres du conseil se levèrent et que la foule se mit à crier, affolée. Je pris la reine par les épaules, cherchant à croiser son regard :

-Zelda! Zelda! Est-ce que ça va?

-…

Elle me regarda finalement dans les yeux puis me dit d'une faible voix :

-J'ai si mal…

Avant de tomber inconsciente.

-Link! Amène-là en sécurité dans ses quartiers, nous nous occupons d'ici! Me hurla Raven.

Je pris alors son corps inanimé dans mes bras et quitta la pièce dans laquelle Impa venait de commettre un meurtre sanglant et de disparaitre.

Combien d'autres étaient au courant?

Combien de fois devrais-je me salir les mains, sans jamais pouvoir laver toute cette haine?

Jusqu'à quand puis-je préserver cette innocence?

Combien de temps encore puis-je mentir?

Une seule et unique larme tomba sur le sol rouge.


End file.
